Printing graphics on articles of clothing, such as shirts, is a relatively simple process due to the flat nature of the article of clothing during the printing process. Printing on shoes and caps, on the other hand poses unique challenges due to the 3-dimensionality of the article. In addition, with shoes, it is a further challenge to print on the tongue of the shoe, which tends to be encumbered by other portions of the shoe. Due to the increasing popularity of expressing one's creativity, persona, and individuality, the ability to customize graphics on shoes, caps, as well as other articles of clothing has become increasingly more important.
Caps having various contours and shapes, and having two perpendicular printable surfaces (crown and bill), make it difficult to print on both surfaces simultaneously with any sort of quality.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and device that allows one to print graphics, including customized graphics, on various articles of clothing, such as caps, quickly and efficiently.